TV-Serien/Columbo
001. Mord nach Rezept (Prescription: Murder) :: 002. Lösegeld für einen Toten (Ransom for a dead man) :: 003.Tödliche Trennung (Murder by the book) :: 004. Mord mit der linken Hand (Death lends a hand) :: 005. Mord unter sechs Augen (Dead weight) :: 006. Mord in Pastell (Suitable for framing) :: 007. Schritte aus dem Schatten (Lady in waiting) :: 008. Zigarren für den Chef (Short fuse) :: 009. Ein Denkmal für die Ewigkeit (Blueprint for murder) :: 010. Etüde in schwarz (Etude in black) :: 011. Blumen des Bösen (The greenhouse jungle) :: 012. Wenn der Eismann kommt (The most crucial game) :: 013. Alter schützt vor Torheit nicht (Dagger of the mind) :: 014. Klatsch kann tödlich sein (Requiem for a falling star) :: 015. Zwei Leben an einem Faden (A stitch in crime) :: 016. Schach dem Mörder (The most dangerous match) :: 017. Doppelter Schlag (Double shock) :: 018. Ein Hauch von Mord (Lovely but lethal) :: 019. Wein ist dicker als Blut (Any old port in a storm) :: 020. Stirb für mich (Candidate for crime) :: 021. Ein gründlich motivierter Tod (Double exposure) :: 022. Schreib oder stirb (Publish or perish) :: 023. Teuflische Intelligenz (Mind over mayhem) :: 024. Schwanengesang (Swan song) :: 025. Meine Tote - deine Tote (A friend in deed) :: 026. Geld, Macht und Muskeln (An exercise in fatality) :: 027. Momentaufnahme für die Ewigkeit (Negative reaction) :: 028. Des Teufels Corporal (By dawn's early light) :: 029. Traumschiff des Todes (Troubled waters) :: 030. Playback (Playback) :: 031. Der Schlaf, der nie endet (A deadly state of mind) :: 032. Tödliches Comeback (Forgotten lady) :: 033. Mord in der Botschaft (A case of immunity) :: 034. Tod am Strand (Identity crisis) :: 035. Blutroter Staub (A matter of honor) :: 036. Wenn der Schein trügt (Now you see him) :: 037. Der alte Mann und der Tod (Last salute to the commodore) :: 038. Mord im Bistro (Fade in to murder) :: 039. Bei Einbruch Mord (Old-fashioned murder) :: 040. Todessymphonie (The bye-bye sky high I.Q. murder case) :: 041. Alter schützt vor Morden nicht (Try and catch me) :: 042. Mord à la carte (Murder under glass) :: 043. Mord in eigener Regie (Make me a perfect murder) :: 044. Mord per Telefon (How to dial a murder) :: 045. Waffen des Bösen (The conspirators) :: 046. Tödliche Tricks (Columbo goes to the guillotine) :: 047. Die vergessene Tote (Murder, smoke and shadows) :: 048. Black Lady (Sex and the married detective) :: 049. Tödliche Kriegsspiele (Täuschungsmanöver) (Grand deceptions) :: 050. Selbstbildnis eines Mörders (Murder, a self portrait) :: 051. Wer zuletzt lacht... (Columbo cries wolf) :: 052. Mord nach Termin (Agenda for murder) :: 053. Ruhe sanft, Mrs. Columbo (Rest in peace, Mrs. Columbo) :: 054. Schleichendes Gift (Uneasy lies the crown) :: 055. Niemand stirbt zweimal (Murder in Malibu) :: 056. Luzifers Schüler (Columbo goes to college) :: 057. Der erste und der letzte Mord (Caution: murder can be hazardous to your health) :: 058. Tödliche Liebe (Columbo and the murder of a rock star) :: 059. Ein Toter in der Heizdecke (It's all in the game) :: 060. Todesschüsse auf dem Anrufbeantworter (Butterfly in shades of gray) :: 061. Zwei Leichen und Columbo in der Lederjacke (Undercover) (Undercover) :: 062. Tödlicher Jackpot (Death hits the jackpot) :: 063. Bluthochzeit (No time to die) :: 064. Ein Spatz in der Hand (A bird in the hand...) :: 065. Seltsame Bettgenossen (Mord unter Brüdern) (Strange bedfellows) :: 066. Keine Spur ist sicher (A trace of murder) :: 067. Das Aschenpuzzle (Ashes to ashes) :: 068. Mord nach Takten (Murder with too many notes) :: 069. Die letzte Party (Columbo likes the Nightlife) Columbo